Pleasured Noises
by GohanRules
Summary: Logan wakes up to hear some...strange sounds coming from Kendall. Something may have slipped out of the sleeping blond's mouth, giving Logan to take things a step further. *First M fic*


**Author's Note:** Um…alright, so…yea. I don't know where the hell this came from. It was originally going to be a short one-sided Kogan, but it ended up turning into my first smut story. Not that I'm mad or anything, lol. But still, like I said. This is my first attempt at smut, so forgive me if it sucks. Please tell me if it does though. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I intend on writing more naughtiness for you guys ;) But my next one will probably end up being a Cargan.

**Warning: **M/M adult content (sexual kind), language

**Disclaimer: **I think this story officially makes it impossible for me to own Big Time Rush.

Dark, long lashes fluttered as Logan stirred awake. He groaned slightly as his sleepiness weighed down his eyelids, attempting to lull him back to the land of dreams. He stifled a sudden yawn that bubbled in his throat as he untangled his arms from under his blanket and stretched them high over his head. The brunt was about to get up to brush his teeth when he heard a sudden groan coming from somewhere on his left. The teen raised an eyebrow as he turned his head to see Kendall still sleeping, one arm draped over his eyes and the other dangling lazily over the edge of the bed. His mouth was slightly parted and his chest was rising and falling slightly deeper than the average sleeping person's would. Logan was about to push the thought away as being due to the fact that the blond was probably having a nightmare, but was again distracted with another moan escaping the sleeping boy's mouth, this time a little more drawn out.

Logan gulped as he stared Kendall down with curiosity. This has never happened before, and he couldn't put his finger on what it was the blond was dreaming about. He squinted his eyes and leaned forward slightly to notice that Kendall had a small, barely noticeable, goofy smile on his face. If Logan closed his eyes, he could also hear soft panting from his friend.

"Mmm…yea."

Logan's eyes shot wide open as he clearly detected what the blond had just murmured in his sleep. Kendall _definitely_ wasn't having a nightmare. Without even thinking, Logan found his gaze slowly roaming down Kendall's body. The short brunet released a breathy sigh as he somehow just noticed the extremely obvious tent formed in the blond's red pajama pants. He was suddenly very thankful for the fact that Kendall almost never used a blanket.

"Oh…fuck…," Kendall sighed as his chest rose. Logan's hand snapped up to cover his mouth as a small moan threatened to come out. That was close. He couldn't wake Kendall and risk this opportunity. Logan could feel his own pajama pants getting significantly tighter. The sneaky brunet took a deep breath as he slowly brought his hand down from his mouth. He carefully sat up from his lying position, and raised his shirt over his head. After throwing the article of clothing to some random part of the room, he laid back down on his side to face his best friend. He watched as his face contorted from a silly grin to a pleasured frown and back to the innocent looking expression. He studied how his broad chest was slightly raising off the bed and then dropping back down on it unceremoniously. This time, he moaned slightly when his eyes met again with the huge bulge protruding in the blond's pajamas. And this time, he just came to notice how his toes kept curling and uncurling. It was all so fucking hot.

Logan couldn't help it. He quickly flung the sheets off his body and looked down at his own erection. He bit his lip as he saw how much Kendall had affected him. He lowered his pale hands and hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his PJ's. He lifted his hips off the bed and hastily took off his pants and boxer briefs. His arousal sprung up to life and he released a deep sigh at the comfort of being free.

"Oh my god! Ohh…," Kendall moaned a little louder. Logan snapped his head back to watch Kendall and his eyes widened as the taller teen's hand somehow managed to reach his clothed cock. His strong fingers were slowly rubbing him through the thin material. Logan's own cock twitched in anticipation and he decided to follow the other's example. He gripped his length tightly and moaned at the feeling. A small, crooked, pleased smile came over his face as he began to rapidly stroke himself.

"Mmm…Kendall!" he moaned softly as his other hand began to tug on his balls. As if on cue, another pleasure filled moan came from Kendall.

"Logan…so tight!"

Logan immediately stopped his actions as his eyes once again widened in surprise. Logan? As in him? As in Kendall was having a wet dream about _him_? With his hands still positioned over their respective areas, Logan began looking at Kendall with a new look in his eyes. A look that could only be described as _hungry_. As Kendall continued to murmur and sigh softly, the short yet toned teen stood up and slowly walked over to the side of Kendall's bed, his now throbbing erection bouncing between his legs with every step. He looked down at Kendall with dark, lust filled eyes. Before he did anything he could regret, he had to ask himself: did he _really_ want to do this?

"A-ah! Oh g-god, yes!" And that was enough to help Logan come to a conclusion.

Fuck yes he want to do this.

With that though in mind, Logan dropped to his knees at Kendall's bedside and stared at the big erection inches away from his face. Before he lost his nerve, he began to firmly rub Kendall through the fabric. His hand was moving up and down the bulge swiftly. He could feel the warmth coming from Kendall's hard dick, and it only made him harder. Kendall seemed to like the new sensation as his hips began to rise from the bed and his moans became louder. This was good, but Logan wanted more. Logan stopped his hand's movements and cautiously pulled down Kendall's red pajamas until they were down to his knees. He could feel his mouth water at the sight of Kendall's erection leaking precum through his green boxers. The brunet closed in and inhaled deeply, taking in the other's addicting musky scent. He was suddenly feeling very lightheaded as he was overwhelmed by all these sensations around him. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but it was far too late to back out now. Besides, even if it wasn't, Logan wasn't so sure he _would _back out. If anything, he was even more eager to finally get a glimpse of Kendall's big manhood. He was getting sick of the wait by now. Logan grabbed the boxers and roughly pulled them down with a growl. He stared in shock at what was in front of him. Kendall was even more beautiful than he imagined. Of course, size was never a question, seeing as it was pretty obvious from the start that the blond was indeed well endowed. Logan didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the way Kendall's dick sprung free from his underwear and bounced for a few more seconds afterwards. Maybe it was the way it was standing proudly, surrounded by a small tuft of blond, curly pubic hairs. Or maybe it could have even been the way it glistened due to the continuous stream of precum that oozed from the tip.

Although the sun had just barely shown itself in the sky a few hours ago, Logan felt like he was completely ignoring his common sense for the millionth time that day as he did what he did next. The petit brunet grabbed onto both of Kendall's hips and took a deep breath before completely engulfing Kendall's cock. He nearly gagged as he felt the tip hit the back of his throat, but ignored the discomfort as he concentrated on the taste that was erupting on his taste buds. This was all proving itself too much, and, finally, the blond startled awake as he was hit with an extreme rush of pure bliss.

"Holy shit!" he yelled out as he sat up abruptly and his hand instinctively met the back of Logan's head, forcefully pushing it further down. His breathing was deep and loud as he stared down at a familiar head of spiky brown hair between his legs.

"L-Log-, uhh!" he attempted to say. The brunet smiled even though his mouth was quite busy at the moment. He felt the blond's fingers tighten around his dark brown locks, and took it as a sign to go on. He would have done just that if it weren't for his head being suddenly pulled off of Kendall's cock with a loud "pop". He looked up at Kendall with a nervous frown as the taller teen looked down at him with a squinted eye while taking deep breaths.

"D-did I d-do something wrong?" Logan asked, almost on the verge of tears. He felt so stupid. Of course Kendall didn't want this. He felt like such an idiot. He probably heard wrong when he thought Kendall had moaned his name. He was distracted as he heard soft giggles coming from Kendall. Great…now he's going to make fun of him. He'll probably tell James and Carlos about this. They'll probably all not want to talk to him again. He couldn't blame them, he was disgusting. The brunet sniffled slightly as a lone tear made itself down his face.

The amused giggles stopped abruptly and were followed by a loud gasp. Before Logan could react, his head was tilted up by his chin. He couldn't explain the confusion that came to him when he met Kendall's concerned green eyes. The blond was now sitting up on the bed. Logan was still kneeling, his modesty being covered by the bedside. He felt himself softening as soon as Kendall pulled his head back, but he became rock hard as soon as he took a deep look into the blond's forest green orbs.

"Logie, what's wrong?" Kendall asked, his voice just dripping with worry. Logan looked away from Kendall and attempted to hold back the barrage of tears he felt coming.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I promise. I won't do it again. Please don't tell James and Carlos. I don't want them to hate me. I don't want _you _to hate me. I-I'll j-just stay away from you if you want. You don't have t-," Logan began breathlessly, but was halted by a soft, gentle kiss to the lips. His eyes immediately shut as he leaned into the intimate touch. He could feel Kendall's left hand on his cheek and his right still holding his chin in place. He had to swallow the whine when Kendall pulled back slowly. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, but in reality was probably just over a minute. Kendall was the first to break the silence.

"Please…_please_ don't ever do that again."

"D-do what?"

"Don't ever put yourself down like that. You're amazing Logan. How could I _ever_ hate you? How could James and Carlos ever hate you? Logan...I…I-I love you," the bushy-eyed teen admitted with a slight blush on his face. Logan's jaw dropped at the confession. Love? As in deep feelings? For him? This was all too much to handle. Regardless, the brunet could feel a sudden warmth begin to spread inside of him as he looked more into Kendall's words. A smile began to form on his lips, and Logan brought his hands up to his face, placing them right over Kendall's.

"I love you too," he whispered. This time, it was Kendall's turn to be surprised as he snapped his head back at Logan and beamed. He pulled Logan in and their lips crashed together in a sloppy, wet kiss. This one was more passionate and needy than the last. Sooner or later, they both pulled apart panting. Logan's eyes were once again diverted to Kendall's still throbbing cock. He looked down at it and back up at Kendall with a mischievous smile. The blond swallowed nervously at the look in the brunet's eyes.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing…I was just wondering what sound you'd make if I did…_this_!" Logan whisper shouted as his hand rushed up and took hold of Kendall's hard cock.

"Ngn! Ohh…," Kendall moaned out loudly. Logan beamed at the effect his touch had on Kendall and lowered his head so that he was eye level with the erection in his hand. The brunet looked up at Kendall and licked his lips.

"Tell me, Kendall. Is there something you want me to do?" he asked as he began trailing quick pecks around the blond's hardness. He made sure to miss it just by a few centimeters each time. Uncharacteristically, Kendall began to blush as he looked down at Logan desperately.

"P-please…Logan…," he whined. This only made the brunet smile wider as he brought his lips close to the head of the blond's arousal. He began blowing kisses at the appendage, continuing his teasing.

"Please just suck my dick already!"

Without a word, Logan ran a long trail with his tongue from base to tip. The action made Kendall quiver in delight as his eyes stayed glued to those of Logan. He began to lap at the liquid that dripped down teen's cock.

"I'm going to make you cum so hard Kendall," Logan mumbled before sheathing his mouth completely.

"Ahhh! O-oh fuck!"

Logan bobbed his head up and down as fast as he could as he hollowed his cheeks. He took breaths solely from his nose as he continued shoving the large dick as far down as he could. He could feel his own arousal making itself particularly hard to ignore, but he refused to spend any of his energy pleasuring himself. Besides, the fact that he was making the blond scream and shudder in ecstasy was enough to bring him to his own level of nirvana.

Kendall was desperately attempting to not hold onto the back of Logan's head and fuck his mouth as he clawed at the sheets beneath him. He could feel a familiar pooling of pleasure in his stomach. The tightening of his balls was enough warning that he wouldn't be lasting much longer. Logan seemed to know this fact as his hand began to gently tug on them. With that action, Kendall's whimpers and squeals became full on screams of joy. He had to warn Logan that he was about to reach his climax.

"L-Log-gaaan…," he managed, trying to get the teen's attention. Logan looked up as he continued to swiftly bob his head. The look of pure innocence in his brown eyes was just what Kendall needed to finally bring him over the edge. Rope after rope of his cum shot out into Logan's mouth as he screamed out what sounded to be the brunet's name. Logan felt a sense of accomplishment as he eagerly swallowed the warm liquid. He reluctantly pulled away from Kendall's softening member and licked his lips to get any of the blond's release that he may have missed. Once he was sure there was no more left, he smiled timidly up at Kendall.

"Um…so…how was it?" he asked nervously. Kendall raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Why couldn't Logan see how amazing he was? The blond thought that his failure to catch his breath should have been enough indication of how much he had enjoyed it.

"Are you kidding? That was the best blowjob I've ever gotten. Well, technically it was the _only _blowjob I've ever gotten, but still…"

Logan laughed as he leaned up to kiss Kendall once more. Their lips rubbed against each other's greedily. However, before it could get too heated, Kendall gently pushed Logan away. The brunet unknowingly started pouting, and Kendall failed to hold in his laughter.

"You're so cute. You just finished sucking my dick like a pro, but you're still trying to act all innocent? You're too much Logan." Logan's bottom lip jutted out even further at the blond's words.

"Fine! Maybe next time you can suck your own dick!" Logan said as he stood up abruptly. He had forgotten that he was completely naked and still rock hard. His member bounced proudly inches away from Kendall's face. The blond's eyes widened as he shamelessly stared at the protruding member. Logan noticed the other's sudden change in mood and blushed furiously as he covered up his modesty with both hands. Kendall growled wildly as he stood up from the bed and dropped to his knees in front of the genius. He looked up at Logan as he tore his hands away from himself.

"I think I'd rather choke on your dick," he practically moaned out. The brunet's blush spread to his chest as swallowed audibly. Kendall took hold of Logan's hips before closing his mouth over the teen's head.

"K-K-Kendall! W-what are you-,"

"I'm paying you back the favor," he said before going back to moaning around the other's erection. Logan exhaled shakily as his eyes clenched shut. This was way better than he ever expected it to be. He didn't think anything could make him feel what he was feeling. His mind went almost completely blank. The only thing he could think of was how wonderfully hot and wet Kendall's mouth felt. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands, so he decided to thread his fingers in the beautiful blond locks he was looking down at.

Kendall felt so stupid. He didn't have any idea what the hell he was doing. He felt like he was being sloppy as he swirled his tongue around Logan's cock. He attempted to take it in deeper, but he quickly dropped that idea as he almost began to choke. Instead, he opted to suck as hard as he could around a few inches of Logan and using his hand to rapidly stroke the rest.

"K-Kendall! I'm gonna cum!" Logan whimpered as his fingers tightened in the blond's hair. He instinctively began to thrust his hips forward and back, practically fucking the other teen's mouth. Kendall began to gag, but held it back, seeing as Logan was so close to the edge. He moved his own hands from the brunet's hips and to his ass. He squeezed the form globes in his hands, and Logan was over.

"Fuuuck!"

Logan exploded inside the blond's mouth as his thrust became erratic. That was the best orgasm he's ever had in his life. Nothing could possibly compare to that. Once he was finished releasing, he could feel his own legs going weak. Kendall could feel it too, and within seconds, he was up on his own two feet and lifting Logan up into his arms bridal style. The brunet squealed in surprise as he wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck. The blond began to move and Logan felt the need to ask where they were going. After all, they _were_ butt naked.

"Um Kendall…where are we going?" Kendall giggled as he looked down at Logan.

"We're going to continue this in the shower," he said with a wink down at the petit brunet.

**So what did I do right and what did I do wrong? Please tell me because I'd like to make the next one even better for you guys. Please give me your opinions and thoughts in a review.**

**-Gohanrules out!**


End file.
